


[podfic] The Notorious Night Concerts of Sherlock Holmes

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Classical Music, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Victorian, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: On the hottest nights of the year, Londoners from guttersnipes to grumbling shop-keepers and the pretty ladies in their carriages know that the violin can be heard on Baker Street until the weather turns.





	[podfic] The Notorious Night Concerts of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jades_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades_Fire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Notorious Night Concerts of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613563) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xpvp9l4ad7qn2p4/SH%20ACD%20The%20Notorious%20Night%20Concerts%20of%20SH.mp3?dl=0) (4.98 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:05:18

**Author's Note:**

> Outro music is [Bach Sonata No. 2 III. Andante - Stephen Tavani violin](https://youtu.be/DNrEV1EqjH8)


End file.
